Current sensors, current transducers, magnetic couplers, and other electromagnetic field devices may be integrated into a semiconductor device package. The devices may include galvanic isolation between the potential of an electromagnetic field generating component (e.g., integrated circuit, coil, power rail, etc.) and the potential of a sensor or other component (e.g., integrated circuit) that senses the electromagnetic field generated by the electromagnetic field generating component. The insulation strength within the semiconductor device package may be dependent upon the partial discharge robustness of the die attach layer(s) used within the semiconductor device package.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.